


Bad guy

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Nina gets a visitor in the form of Benny during being grounded by her father Kevin
Relationships: Benny/Nina Rosario
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Bad guy

“So you’re still grounded?”Benny asked her 

“Not exactly my choice of words but yes”Nina replies 

“I’m the bad guy in all of this”Benny hung his head down

“My dad had no right to fire you”Nina sharply says 

“You’re his daughter and he has every right to be concerned about you”Benny says to her 

“I don’t like that he’s meddling in my life”Nina groaned 

“That’s kind of what parents are for”Benny jokes 

“I was so close to completely going off on him”Nina told him 

“You remained cool and calm right?”Benny asked her 

“Believe me I tried to hold my own ground with him”Nina says to him


End file.
